


Crazy (for lack of a better title)

by orphan_account



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dead Mikey, I'm Bad At Titles, Insane Gerard, Minor Mikey Way/Pete Wentz, Paramedic Frank Iero, Schizophrenia, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 09:36:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7569145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So sorry for typos, typing most of this on my phone</p>
    </blockquote>





	Crazy (for lack of a better title)

**Author's Note:**

> So sorry for typos, typing most of this on my phone

_"Gerard?! What the fuck are you doing?!_   _Stop_ _it, you're going to hurt yourself!"_

_"The voices... I have to make the  voices stop.."_

_"Come on, I'm taking you to the  hospital."_

* * *

 

Gerard  Way was seeing double. Not that  he was complaining; the young paramedic he was  seeing two of was cute as fuck. "Wh-what happened...?"

The paramedic's voice was gentle and soothing. "You were in a car accident. You're going to be alright."

"Where's  Mikey? Where's my brother?"

The  gruff voice of an older female paramedic could be  heard. "Hey, Frank.. This other one... he dead." 

Frank glared at her as Gerard started to cry. "Jamia! Be nice, he just lost his brother!" He gently brushed Gerard's hair out of his face. "Shhhh. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

There was something calming about his voice. "H-he was just trying to save me from the  voices... so I could stop hurting myself..."

"Schizo," Jamia  muttered.

"Don't call him that!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short! Next chapter will be longer, I promise!


End file.
